homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Korean-Japanese War
The '''Korean-Japanese War '''was an armed conflict between the Greater Korean Republic with support from Malaysia and Japan. The war began on April 1st wit the Battle of Okinawa and ended on April 7th when Tokyo fell and Japan surrendered. History Pre-War Prior to the war, Japanese Prime Minister Sakura Naoko began a massive purge of poltiical opponents and attacks against ethnic Korean citizens in Japan. The Japanese National Party had dominated the Japanese Parliament and began to systematically purge Japan of anyone who was declared enemy of the state. The Korean governent was outraged by this and began to mobilize the Korean People's Army in an effort to stop the Japanese Government from persecuting the Korean minorites but refused to cave in and the war began on April 1st when the Korean People's Navy captured the island of Okinawa during the Battle of Okinawa. Beach LandingsCategory:BattlesCategory:EventsCategory:Wars On April 2nd, Korean Ground Forces began to land and storm the beaches and shores of Japan following their takeover of Okinawa and other strategic Japanese locations and bases. US Forces Invasion of Japan In the early hours on the morning on June 20th 2030, American launched there scale invasion of Japan was Operation Downfall IV it's beginning, as US Marine Corps as H-Hour were all successfully. However, made this invasion plan quite obvious to the Japanese as well; they were able to accurately predict the Allied invasion plans and thus adjust their defensive plan. American Victory of Japan By June 30th 2030, American raised flag of Japan was liberation is finally over, General George S. Patton V 8th US Army has arrival were all quite as Japanese planned an all-out defense of Kyūshū, with little left in reserve for any subsequent defense operations. Casualty predictions varied widely, but were extremely high. Depending on the degree to which Japanese civilians would have resisted the invasion, estimates ran up into the millions for Greater Korean Republic casualties. American Liberation of Japan United States victory is over as same thing an capabilities to all costs as the United States Forces Japan was formations is completed is successfully were final last day is over in June 30th 2030, the American President Air Force One were arrival of Yokota Air Base in Tokyo, Japan as President John F. Kennedy IV is happened there are ever meeting Prime Minister Sakura Naoko and Secretary of Defense George A. MacArthur as the United States Armed Forces Future Combat System of the United States Department of Defense were beyond the military budget by reducing its reliance on fleets of capital ships and large-theater military conflicts. Modernization Program of the United States Armed Forces to all costs to money forcing the President to consider violating the Posse Comitatus Act and having the U.S. military deploy domestically to restore order. However, the Pentagon puts forth a plan involving the military in charge of managing civilian authorities, completely supplanting the police and fire departments in many urban centers under the controversial Operation Vital Archer. Aftermath Following a year-long study of the Defense Department's current budget, a bipartisan commission of senators known as the Sustainable Defense Task Force has recommended funding reductions totaling one trillion dollars. The new budget sees the canceling of the controversial missile shield project and the closing of nearly all bases still operating in East Asia. As the United States Department of Defense we will organizations of the American military personnel will be deployment of the Hawaiian Islands we called them as American and Japan Security Allied Forces of the Pacific already response team an major combat operational of victory. Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security Between the United States and Japan Bilateral talks on revising the 2030 security pact began in July 5th, and the new Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security was signed in Washington on July 6th, 2030. The Agreed Minutes to the treaty specified that the Japanese government would be consulted prior to major changes in United States force deployment in Japan or to the use of Japanese bases for combat operations other than in defense of Japan itself. Also covered are the limits of the two countries' jurisdictions over crimes committed in Japan by United States military personnel. The Mutual Security Assistance Pact of 2030 initially involved a military aid program that provided for Japan's acquisition of funds, materiel, and services for the nation's essential defense. Although Japan no longer received any aid from the United States by the year 2030s, the agreement continued to serve as the basis for purchase and licensing agreements ensuring interoperability of the two nations' weapons and for the release of classified data to Japan, including both international intelligence reports and classified technical information.